erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwydion Morgan
Ser Gwydion Floyd Morgan is an Athrugadhi Knight Crwydro who is troubled by his past military service under the tyrannical and genocidal King Harold Uril. Gwydion attempts to rectify things by doing as much good in the galaxy as possible, however, he often finds his actions, while noble, are prone to causing further misfortune, and his near indomitable will to do what he considers right slowly chips away, shaping him into a more self-focused man, tired of the world around him. As a Crwydro knight, Gwydion is a skilled melee fighter. He uses a sword alongside a large shield, which like his armour, is picoengineered and designed to suit his knighthood. Biogoraphy Humble Beginnings Gwydion came from a farm a fair distance from Ardu-Orga. He was born in November 1188 GSY, the youngest son of the two wheat farmers: Godwin and Caitlyn Morgan. Gwydion and his older brother, Rodric, arose from humble origins, but in Harold's early reign prior to his madness, the humble were well treated. Godwin was a member of the Agricultural Worker's Union, which successfully convinced King Harold to pass the Agricultural Workers' Rights act providing major benefits for the farmer; apiarist; dairyman; rancher and stockman alike, making him popular among the husbandmen of Ariilyth. Godwin was one of the voices that swayed King Harold, and he was among the many who loved Harold and praised him as the greatest monarch to come along since Gwladys I Sciathan. Hopeful with the future they had left for their sons, Godwin and Caitlyn raised both Gwydion and Rodric to be men of integrity, of labour and most of all, of loyalty: above all to the King. Gwydion's life was not very eventful in his youth or even young adulthood. He seemed to be following through with the ideals of his parents, even more so than they expected as he did well at school and grew up to be a most literate, eloquent and generally intelligent young man. Between himself and Rodric, Gwydion was the inventive mind, and was especially adequate in history. In his adolescence, Gwydion, more knowledgeable about the world, wanted to heed the call of the beyond. He yearned something other than the farm as typical with youths of his calibre. His parents never thought much of it, and eventually the desire left Gwydion. Yet, even stretching into his young adulthood he pondered the vast ashen plains of Arohgard, and the shimmering white ruins abed the mountainsides of Talmh-Na-Hailleachta overlooking its fruitful green pastures swaying bountifully in the Sun and gentle northern breeze. Despite these urges, Gwydion remained home - loyal to his family and the farm. He was no rebel, after all. Rodric, however, was less resilient, and come the Great War enlisted - marching south with then General Oswallt Vaughan to break the invasion of Ayarikas. Gwydion would longingly anticipate his letters home, and Rodric wrote with surprising detail and humour which always lightened Gwydion’s mood. Gwydion’s resolve to stay was challenged by this, but never-the-less he remained. The Two Heads of War A few years passed and Gwydion remained at the farm, but as the war progressed and martially rooted nationalism hammered across the country, the patriotic not yet Ser Gwydion left to join the Royal Army where he was reunited with his brother in one of the landing crafts set for the shores of Valdrin - where together they would storm the beaches during Operation Sovereign, beginning what to the both of them was a righteously empyrean crusade against the perversity of Valdrin and Kaniros in the name of God and Country. The two brothers returned home after years at the front line of jingoistic warfare to find that their King had turned entirely on their social class which once venerated him. With the King driven to the brink by the war, their brethren at home were oppressed, stripped of privileges, heavily taxed and overworked to fill the National Defence quota. The two brothers were then caught in the outset of the Ariilythian Civil War. Yet even now, the stubborn, and loyal Gwydion insisted that treason against the Crown was astutely, morally impermissible; so when Rodric - Gwydion's beloved brother and closest war comrade renounced the flag of King Harold to fly that of King Aodhain, the junta that had built up within Gwydion over the turbulent years shattered. Once again he marched under King Harold, though no longer a purposed warrior. During the days leading up to the Battle of Redford, Gwydion had not yet seen blood in the Civil War. As his body remained dormant, his mind went erratic with anxiety. Fearing not his own death, instead eyeing his reflection, trying with failure to connect the visage with the grievous sin of fratricide. He was eventually assigned to General Síomón Gormáin's Third Division bound for Caisleán na Eangnamh, which was decisively massacred during the aforementioned battle on the way through Talamh Croi. Constant throughout its turmoil, Gwydion pictured Rodric's face in every enemy soldier, and heard his voice in the knells of every man he killed. To his displeasure, he was among the survivors of the Royalists, and was taken prisoner of war. During his incapacitation, the broken soldier grieved to the news that his brother was indeed among the rebel casualties of that battle, and to this day Gwydion is embroiled in a very real struggle with the baseless conjecture that he was the one to pull Rodric's fateful trigger. When the fighting ended with a rebel victory, the prisoners were pardoned and released, allowing Gwydion to return home and mourn with his family. Life Post War and Knighthood (WIP) Servitude to House Tenebris Ser Gwydion used to serve Lord Taedhleoir Tenebris and his daughter Meaghan in their manor in Belryn. He found out only later of Taedhleoir's dealings in drugs and the people he crossed, and was too late to prevent the consequences, Taedhleoir was murdered in the streets one day while in town, and his daughter disappeared. Gwydion slaughtered the men responsible before then tracking Meaghan, eventually leading him to the Nightroamers of Belryn. He infiltrated their ranks in an attempt to find her only to realise that the girl was now one of them, and not only that, she was acting as the personal servant and apprentice of the faction's leader, the Night's Mistress. He found this during his training one day when the Mistress brought Meaghan along with her for an inspection of the trainees. She noticed Ser Gwydion and immediately with a look of distrust in her eyes began to question him. Gwydion, being a bad liar, was not able to hold up and it was clear to the Mistress that he was there for harmful reasons, however for the time being, she let him be. Ser Gwydion attempted to convince Meaghan to leave with him, and while she was overjoyed to see him, she unfortunately had quickly developed a liking and a sense of belonging among her new associates, as well as a sense of security, so she sorrowfully refused him. He was later then summoned to see the Night's Mistress but found himself surrounded by armed Nightroamers, he was able to fend off most of them (mostly thanks to their poor equipment, which even on occasion, blew up in their faces), however, due to his lack of a shield, the Mistress herself was better in her element and with this advantage, almost successfully killed him, leaving a scar to remember her by before he managed to escape. Ser Gwydion after that, believed Meaghan to be lost, brainwashed by a group of crooks and left defeated; however his guilty conscience pesters him to return and save her from what she's becoming and perhaps bring down the Nightroamers while he's at it. Adventures in the United Republic Years later, Gwydion joined Mordin Salders on an expedition on his ship: The Dalatrass, where discovered Mordin's elusive guest: Chad Infinitie. Being a studious historian, who reviewed the lore of every nation he travelled to, Gwydion knew who the man was upon laying eyes on him, and was quite surprised to find this man - a legend to his country - moping away in Mordin's Dalatrass over his failure to prevent the Dark Days War. Gwydion would here demonstrate his silver tongue, giving a speech exhortative enough to rouse this five millennia year old being from his self pity. To the surprise of everyone on board, Chad Infinitie strode onto the ship's bridge, as casually as if he had only been asleep for a few hours, while Gwydion smiled with pride. As the expedition went onward, Gwydion formed a strong friendship with Chad and Mordin and by their side waded through perils involving the AAH, Avery Killn, and the Westarians that forever haunted Chad's memories. Gwydion had to yet again comfort Chad in the wake of the boogeymen which had eradicated his race. Much to Gwydion's distaste, the crew entered a temporary alliance with the AAH in order to defeat the Westerians, though one that proved fruitful. A fierce space battle commenced, and after blowing up their base, the extra-galactic invaders were driven back into dark space. Chad, Mordin and Gwydion then parted ways warmly. As time went on, Gwydion wandered the Crwydro Path once again, yet his previous experience had left him longing to reunite with his old friends in the company of the Dalatrass. After searching long and far, he found Mordin, and again joined him on what he thought to be another standard expedition. When they landed on the planet, they were attacked by an assassin called The Inquisitor. Morgan successfully defended Mordin, and repelled the assassin - yet Mordin was beyond shaken. Here Gwydion discovered from Salders that he had mistakenly unearthed a frozen Chiss man, along with his followers. Personality, Traits, Skills and Equipment While Gwydion is unquestionably righteous; brave; humble and loyal in character - the traits a knight should have - he is in practise a heavily flawed example of a knight. When Gwydion and Rodric joined the army during the Great War - long before Gwydion became a Crwydro Knight - their individuality was stripped thread by thread as they were disciplined and conditioned to work in a vanguard bound unit during the most extreme war Ingos Tenum has ever seen in its modern age. Thrown into a battlefield where cyborgs and wizards clashed; where the prospect of complete nuclear annihilation was open to roar across the battlefield and very globe with every ticking second; where the mantle and lives of all nations and their people were cast into a dice roll to be factored by this very moment; Gwydion's unit, among others, was strained and stretched to become the sheer apex of man's unvanquishable brutality; to become a war machine without empathy or question, the most necessary evil of the time. Their cognition was altered beyond the point of no return, and as a veteran of this war, many years later, Gwydion continues to struggle and fight against his obediently vicious nurture, which is ever in conflict with his values as a Crwydro Knight, and as a man of general high ethical nature. Gwydion reviles his status as an icon, especially as a Crwydro Knight, for his imprinting sullies the mercy he believes a Knight should exemplify. He sees it as an attestation of Ariilythian cynicism, which is the problem that drove him to align himself with the blissful optimism of the now splintered United Republic in the first place. In the end, a soldier and a Crwydro Knight could not be anymore different - as one operates as part of a unit, and the other is a wholly independent, free thinking, free feeling fighter, and Gwydion considers himself to remain among the former, only draped in the latter's wool. Despite all this, he does not resign his badge, and does not give up in his attempt to change himself for the better, even motivating Chad Infinite to do the same. His determination to do what's morally right is why he persists as a Crwydro Knight. However, with tragedy splintering from his actions, his perseverance is in a fragile state, and only the future can tell if he will hold fast and endure as a true shield-master of the Crwydro Order, or collapse under the weight of his own shield. Ser Gwydion is a studious historian and a skilled spokesman. He bears a relaxed, friendly demeanour and has a sense of humour to match. His age and career have brought him a fortune of experience and a wide perception, providing the many stories he loves to tell, while also adapting him mentally so that his psyche is not easy to break. Though typically a lone wolf, he enjoys socialising, and figuring people out while getting to know them. At the same time, he himself is so readable that he wouldn't make it into a two star theatre troupe. A noticeable flaw in him is that he is far too honest for his own good. While he himself is decent at reading people, anyone he's trying to project a fabrication to can flip through his metaphorical pages like a children's book, and his oafishness does not end there. Gwydion can quickly turn into a bumbling mess if thrown into a situation he is unfamiliar with, such as the aforementioned lying. Throw him into a small star fighter and he's likely to spend a good few minutes figuring out/trying to remember the buttons before half-knowingly pressing the wrong one and desperately, with arms flailing, trying to fix his mistake while only managing to worsen the situation. Knowing his own flaws, he is rational enough to not charge brazenly into dangerous situations he isn't sure how to handle, and makes sure to prepare adequately, if sometimes overly so. As a Crwydro Knight, Ser Gwydion is a master of sword and shield combat, and his fighting style is a combination of skill, speed and pure berserk to both outmanoeuvre and overwhelm his enemy. His augmented and earned endurance, along with his shield and armour, allow him to tank hits with the resilience of a Tuchan, coupled with the arm strength of a Hardhud Jern. As he frequently takes hits, and typically wanders alone, Gwydion is an experienced medic; being capable of mending himself and others. He is also knowledgeable in metallurgy, and is capable of repairing his own equipment. His Onyx Mark V power armour allows him to react far quicker than one would expect from looking at his hulking stature; and his honed perception is a high boon on any battlefield. His armour of course includes the classic Crwydro wrist cannons, capable of firing concussive blasts, missiles, or a continuous spray of nanites. For ranged combat he carries multiple grenades, a shotgun and a pistol; though his aim is nothing special. Gallery Onyx_series.png|Onyx Series Marks I, II, III and IV PNG_Gwydion.png|Onyx Series Mark V Onyx_Series_VI.png|Onyx Series Mark VI Gwydion_midnight_sword.png|Sword of Gwydion Red_Order_shortsword.png|Gwydion's Shortsword Beruvik.png|Ser Gwydion's Beruvik Tactical Pistol Gwydion_Crwydro_Knight_Armour.png|Knights Crwydro Armour Crwydro_Knight_sword.jpg|Gwydion's old sword, now in possession of Meaghan Tenebris The_Flying_Saucepan.png|The Flying Saucepan - Ser Gwydion's personal freighter, commandeered from the United Republic. Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Ariilyth Category:Humans Category:Reachmen Category:Knights Category:Daunting Odds Characters Category:The Thrawn Campaign Characters Category:Athrugadhi Category:Swordsmen Category:Belryn Characters Category:Normal Category:Skolr's characters Category:Classic Altachtics